1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flip-top closure used for a container, and more particularly, to a flip-top closure that provides tamper evidence when opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, closures, or caps, have been used with corresponding containers, or bottles, in order to seal contents within the bottle. When the closures are opened, access is provided to the interior of the container, and the contents stored therein. Closures have taken a variety of forms, including, for example, screw-top closures and flip-top closures. Screw-top closures are removed completely from the container when opened, while flip-top closures are flipped open and remain partially connected to the container.
Screw-top closures utilize a frangible ring for tamper evidence. The frangible ring breaks away from the closure and remains on the neck of the container, when the screw-top closure is unscrewed and removed. Tamper evidence for flip-top closures is less prevalent. However, several flip-top closures incorporate a removable tamper-evident member. Additional flip-top closures include frangible elements that remain connected to a portion of the flip-top closure.